


Lay me to sleep

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a nightmare and Hannibal takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arsamandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/gifts).



> a gift for a lovely writer ^^  
> może tekst jest beznadziejny, ale chodziło mi raczej o sam gest

“Will! Will!”

Hannibal was touching Will’s body, trying to wake him up and calm him as the profiler had been stirring and whining. He was lying beside him and the noise Will had been making had awoken the doctor.

“Aaaah!”

Will finally woke up and looked at Hannibal with wide eyes. He was horrified; his grip on the psychiatrist’s arm was deadly. He was holding his breath but then he started breathing heavily.

Hannibal had never seen the man like this. He had woken Will from many nightmares but the profiler always came to, kissed Hannibal’s cheek and went back to sleep. Now, he was burning.

The doctor caressed Will’s forehead and felt a severe fever emitting from the man’s body. He embraced him and very gently rocked his body. Will lay his head on the doctor’s shoulder and put his arms around Hannibal’s waist. A few teardrops left his eyes.

“Come with me. I’ll run you a bath” Hannibal whispered softly straight in Will’s ear.

They started to rise and Hannibal supported the profiler as they stumbled to the bathroom. Will sat on the toilet while the doctor turn the tap to fill the bath with warm soothing water. He added some essential oils and checked the temperature of the water. Hannibal helped Will get out of his wet undershirt and boxers and then into the bathtub. When Will sat down, the water covered his body deliciously and the man shivered.

“Is that alright if I leave you here for a moment? I’ll make you a nice tea and bring you an aspirin”

“Mhm” was all Will had enough strength to utter.

The doctor kissed Will’s temple and left the bathroom. He went to the kitchen to boil some water for the tea and he started to look through the cupboards to find honey and an aspirin. He poured hot water into the mug and then after a while he added some honey to make it sweet.

Hannibal entered the bathroom and found Will with his head thrown back; his body boneless and dangerously low above the surface of the water. Hannibal put the mug and the pill on the counter and approached the profiler, who had his eyes closed.

“Will”

The doctor grabbed Will’s head and moved his thumbs over the man’s eyelids. Will raised them and looked at the doctor blankly.

“Rise yourself a bit”

Hannibal handed Will the mug and the pill, which the profiler swallowed compliantly.

“Thank you” Will said quietly; his voice was weak and shaken.

Hannibal offered a smile and started undressing. He sat in the tub behind Will, supporting the man’s body on his strong hairy chest.

The doctor took a sponge and started scrubbing the profiler’s body. He was gentle and caring. He washed Will’s arms and then belly, which made Will stir and laugh, as he was a bit ticklish. Hannibal was splashing the water over Will’s chest while kissing sweetly the man’s neck. Will gave in completely. After some time Hannibal felt the water was cooling and he helped Will get out of the tub.

The doctor dried Will and then himself quickly. He covered Will with a robe and went to bring him a pair of pyjamas. Hannibal put a bit too big top on Will while the man was trying to get into pants. They went back to bed.

The doctor helped Will lie down and then covered him with the duvet. He sat next to him and stroked his arms. He checked his temperature again with his hand on Will’s forehead. It was fairly normal; the fever broke. Will wasn’t going to be ill; he had been just so terrified of his dream.

“Can you speak?”

Will had his eyes closed but he wasn’t sleeping. He touched Hannibal’s hand on his arm and spoke in small portions.

“You were dead. And it felt so real. You were stabbed. I came home and saw you lying on the floor. I couldn’t breathe”

Hannibal kissed Will’s temple gently and then his hair. He moved his hand to stroke the profiler’s cheek.

“I am here and I am very much alive. Do I feel real?”

Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes and rose to kiss him on the lips. Hannibal acquiesced and embraced the man again while offering his mouth to devour. The doctor’s hand traced a soothing pattern along Will’s back.

Then Hannibal pulled away not to lose himself in the heat of the moment. He lay beside Will, spooning him. When the profiler wanted to turn to face Hannibal, the psychiatrist tutted and put a warm arm over Will’s waist. Will covered the hand with his own and closed his eyes again.

Hannibal nuzzled Will’s neck and kissed his shoulder.

“Thank you” Will whispered for only the doctor to hear.

“You don’t need to thank me. I’ll always be here. For you”

They curled up even closer to each other and fell asleep.


End file.
